callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stalingrad (level)/Transcript
Briefing Commissar: 'Comrades of the Soviet Union, almost one year has passed since the German invaders set foot upon the soil of the Motherland. They have advanced deep into the Soviet Union, capturing city after city, raping, murdering, and robbing the Soviet people. Although our situation grows desperate, we have one last hope of defense. The city that bears our great leader's name. Stalingrad! Comrades, many of your countrymen are already there, defying the Germans at every step. Soon, you will stand alongside them, and you will not fail to defeat our fascist enemies. No one shall take even one step backwards. Commissars will execute cowards on sight, giving faithful soldiers a chance to do their duty. The Motherland is counting on you to achieve victory at Stalingrad. Preloader ''A propaganda poster. Order *227 by the People's Commissar of Defense of the USSR It is time to stop the retreat. Not a single step back! This shall be our slogan from now on. We must protect every strongpoint and every metre of Soviet soil stubbornly to the last droplet of blood. We shall grab every piece of our soil and defend it as long as it is possible. The Germans are not as strong as the panic-mongers say. They are stretching their strength to the limit. To withstand their blow now means to ensure victory in the future. All who retreat without orders from above are traitors of the Motherland and will be treated as such. Panic-mongers, traitors, and cowards are to be exterminated on sight. To fulfill this order means to defend this country, to save our Motherland, and to destroy and overcome the hated enemy. This is the call of our Motherland. The People's Commission for Defense Joseph Stalin Stalingrad '''Volga River, Stalingrad September 18, 1942 1100 hrs Alexei Ivanovich Voronin is in a boat with other Red Army soldiers. A Commissar is giving a speech as they approach the shore. Commissar: '''Comrades! This day will be the proudest day you have ever lived! You will fight the fascist Nazi invaders with all your strength! For each and every fallen Soviet soldier, you will make them pay with ten of theirs! There will be no mercy for defeatists, cowards or traitors! Anyone caught deserting his post will be shot! 'Remember great Comrade Stalin's order - not one step backwards! You will be well equipped for the battles that lie ahead. You will have food, water, weapons, and plenty of ammunition! What do you suppose the Germans have? Nothing! Their supply lines are stretched too thin! Their dash to the Volga has left them without the means to bring us a proper fight! With our superior strength in numbers, and our boundless courage, victory is ours! We shall stop the fascist invaders there - at Stalingrad! '''Soldier: '''Look out! ''German planes begin attacking the boat. 'Soldier: '''They're coming back! ''The German planes fires at the soldiers. A soldier attempts to shoot the plane down with his PPSH-41, but was killed. 'Soldier: '''We must get out of here! Abandon ship!!! ''Soldiers begin jumping out of the boat. 'Soldier: '''Death to traitors! '''Soldier: '''Traitor!! '''Commissar: '''No retreat! Kill them! Kill the deserters! '''Soldier: '''Traitor! Traitor! '''Soldier: '''Stop those traitors! ''A soldier fires his PPSh-41 in the water near where the soldier jumped in. 'Commissar: '''No mercy for deserters! No mercy! '''Soldier: '''Traitor!! ''The boat continues moving. Soldiers begin crying and complaining. The boat stops at a port. 'Soldier: '''Let's go comrades, out of the boat! '''Commissar: '''Everyone out of the boat! What are you waiting for? Get off the boat! I won't ask you again, comrade! Get out of the boat! ''Voronin gets out just as the boat explodes, killing the commissar who was inside. The blast sends him to the ground, but he gets back up. 'Commissar: '''The man with the rifle shoots! The man without the rifle follows! If the man with the rifle is killed, the man without the rifle picks up the rifle and shoots! ''Voronin goes to get a rifle from the soldiers passing them out, but is only given ammo. He moves up with the other soldiers up the hill. He finds Borodin talking on a radio. 'Borodin: '''Where is my artillery support, Major? How long is that going to take? I am losing too many men up here! Are you trying to lose the docks? I told you already, you idiot! The Germans are breaking through to the riverbank! We need artillery support now!!! Get me Colonel Petrenko, Major! ''Voronin reaches the area where Borodin is taking cover. 'Borodin: '''That damn Stuka is coming back for another run! Open fire!! ''Borodin sees Voronin. 'Borodin: '''Comrade! I can't get a clear shot at those machine gunners up there! I need you to draw their fire for me! You see that truck over there? Wait for them to reload, then run for it and don't stop! On my signal - ready... ''The fire stops. 'Borodin: '''Okay! Go, go, go! ''Voronin runs to the truck. Borodin comes right after the fire stops. 'Borodin: '''Okay comrade, same thing! You go first! Let's head for that wrecked car over there! Wait for them to change their barrels! Ready... ''The fire stops. 'Borodin: '''Okay! Go, go! ''Voronin runs to the wrecked car. Borodin comes when the fire stops. 'Borodin: '''Well, my friend, you are either very lucky, or you have a small head! We'll be safer in that building down there! Don't worry about that Commissar, I'll take care of him! Ready... Okay! Go, go! ''Voronin runs to the building with the Commissar inside. 'Commissar: '''Die, you coward! ''The Commissar tries to shoot, but Borodin shoots the Commissar first with his sniper rifle. Both men enter the building. They find a Sergeant with a radio. 'Borodin: '''Get us some artillery support, Sergeant! I am almost out of ammunition! We are going to lose the docks! '''Soldier: '(to Borodin) What the hell do you think I am trying to do, comrade? (to radio) What? Repeat your last message! I can barely hear you, Major! Speak up! Artillery...is...in...position! Ugh, about damn time! I want a full barrage along the top of the riverbank, immediately! Smash those fascist bastards! Fire at will! (To other soldiers) Everyone, get your heads down! The artillery strike hits the top of the hill, annihilating the German soldiers there. 'Borodin: '''The Germans are pulling back! Come on comrades, we're retaking Red Square!! ''The soldiers begin moving up the hill. The level ends.